<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Metamorphose by dancingontightrope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054613">Metamorphose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingontightrope/pseuds/dancingontightrope'>dancingontightrope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, M/M, TKS, TheKingdomofShipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingontightrope/pseuds/dancingontightrope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Senku is a messy sleeper and is need of huge pillow to hug for a comfortable sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Metamorphose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Senku is a messy sleeper who needs a jumbo pillow he can hug, but then he got used to sleeping in a fetal position after waking up in the stone world. It was a little better when he finally built the treehouse and he had Taijuu with him, but he never got over the way he slept. He had to be on his guard all the time, alert if something happened; eventually became a light sleeper while physically and mentally fighting the constant stress of his mind.</p>
<p>Once he read that in order to be more productive, there should be an interval of sleep of about an hour to two in four to five hours of being awake, so he does that after giving up sleeping for around six hours in the night and waking up feeling more exhausted.</p>
<p>His circadian rhythm improved, he became more productive, able to gather more materials for survival and think more clearly until there were three of them—him, Taijuu and Tsukasa.</p>
<p>Yet he slept the same, hugging himself and unmoving despite being protected by their shelter and his companions. This went on and on, through his stay in the Ishigami Village, through their adventures across the ocean to retrieve the platinum Byakuya painstakingly collected through the decades and even when they returned to the village and prepared for their departure to the west, Senku slept the same way.</p>
<p>In one way or another, Tsukasa took notice of this as Senku took his regularly spaced naps. First he thought it must have been the temperature as it was getting colder as summer neared its end, but at night it was worse. Senku barely moved and it looked as if he could make himself smaller, he would. This worried Tsukasa and wondered if he should tell the scientist about it. Which he did, once, and Senku merely said it didn’t bother him in the least and he was feeling alright.</p>
<p>An “alright” coming from a person like him was very unlikely; it was vague and held no true value. It was impossible to gauge. But Tsukasa didn’t prod. Although hesitant, he simply let him be, but kept wary if it went out of hand.</p>
<p>More nights went by and It didn’t cascade in a negative way at the very least, and somehow Tsukasa let himself ease a bit. If Senku functioned normally then there should be nothing to worry about.</p>
<p>So when they finally started their voyage and were given their own beds in their quarters, it became the least of their worries. They all had their respective roles prior to departure and during their expedition, and they simply had no time to be out of focus. </p>
<p>One night, Tsukasa was having his rounds on the ship when he found a small mound someone sleeping by the barrels near the mast. He thought it must have been one of the crew members, but when he saw the green tips of platinum hair, he scrambled near but took caution as he gently shook him awake.</p>
<p>He asked what he was doing here, if he was alright. Touched his forehead for a sign of fever, looked at his eyes for signs of anemia. But Senku only lightly stopped him fussing over him. He just wanted to breathe some air, he said, all while he smiled weakly.</p>
<p>Tsukasa offered to bring him back to the quarters and to his surprise, the other didn’t refuse. He nodded as he got up, but his knees buckled, to which the warrior immediately caught him.</p>
<p>He’s been pushing himself too hard and he still refuses to be taken care of. Tsukasa then scooped him up as though he weighed nothing and went straight to the quarters to lay Senku on his bed. It might have been a little stuffy but at least it was more comfortable here than out there where he could catch a cold.</p>
<p>He contemplated staying until Senku has settled in and is sound asleep, but figured there might not be a reason to. There are others here who could keep an eye on him until they went on with their shift. But just as he was about to leave, he felt Senku’s hand on his wrist, and it was all he needed to stay.</p>
<p>He squeezed himself beside Senku who was all too ready to accommodate him, and while Tsukasa was caught off guard by this sudden change in temperament as though all walls were broken down, he welcomed them and embraced them just the same.</p>
<p>He already felt too blessed to be on the receiving end of all these but his heart wasn’t prepared at all for Senku inching closer, finding warmth and comfort against his chest.</p>
<p>Tsukasa was used to ruthless verbal truths coming out of the other’s mouth, but not this. Not this physical aspect, this amount of contact since they faced off Hyouga in the past. But who was he to not take this in? Who was he to deny him refuge he sought?</p>
<p>Who was he to not give in at all?</p>
<p>Hair tickling his neck and chin, he moved as dictated by the circumstances and looped his arm around the other’s waist, held him plush against his bosom. There was no way for him to hide how loud his heart beat against his chest and Senku was none but welcome to hear it.</p>
<p>Time stretched and they stayed the way they were as the dull sound of the waves outside the ship lulled them to sleep.</p>
<p>If anyone had noticed the change in Senku’s mood when he woke up, no one pointed it out, but he was brighter and friendlier than they have seen in years. While there was no bite in his words, the way he responded wasn’t laced with crude honesty or brutal quips, but they rang with such gentleness akin to a parent explaining with ease and patience. Some had been alarmed by this metamorphosis but thought it better to keep to themselves or communicate with those in solidarity.</p>
<p>Some were entirely curious to know the reason behind it and were quick to their senses in finding out the cause. Which didn’t take long for the science nerds and those with natural investigative prowess.</p>
<p>It went on for days and finding out the culprit was as easy as finding out the true North. Like iron that they were, attracted to the magnet that is Tsukasa, they found him to be responsible for how this Senku turned out.</p>
<p>Peeking out from the bunk bed above where Senku ought to be, they saw their Science Captain coiled around the larger one as though determined to keep him imprisoned with all the force he could muster.</p>
<p>Tsukasa must have sensed them because what he signalled was enough for them to know that their investigation had come to an end, and this was the answer they were looking for. The warrior held up a finger against his lips, the littlest of movement enough to make Senku hold on tighter. This was it, they thought, and very carefully made their way out of the quarters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku is a messy sleeper and would need a huge pillow to hug each night just so he’d be comfortable for an uninterrupted sleep. But who needs that when he’s got a warm giant of a human to pull him out of the ball he so used to sleep as?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They say that sleeping in a fetal position is somehow reminiscent to how we were in the womb, and is a sign of comfort and something we intrinsically feel. Sleeping while in this position and hugging a pillow would mean that while we might be tough on our exterior, we are still vulnerable and in need of comfort. Sleeping stretched out while hugging the pillow with both arms shows that there is some kind of emotional attachment to something in your life and maybe thinking or dreaming about it. “Personality-wise, this position typically means you value bonds you have with others and aren’t afraid to reach out and show it to people.” This is my headcanon for Senku… although tbh I just really want him to hug Tsukasa wwww</p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>